


Spillage

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Spillage

A huge man towered over Illya in a threatening manner. The Russian had accidently spilled the man’s drink, and he had taken exception. He had tried smooth things over by offering to replace the drink, but the man was intent on retribution. Unfortunately, he made the mistake many people did when faced with the short, slightly built agent. 

The thug was drawing his arm back to punch Illya, when he unexpectedly found himself lying on his back, with a heavily bleeding nose. Illya glared down at him.

“Next time, I suggest you accept the replacement drink when it is offered.”


End file.
